metrovideogamefandomcom-20200214-history
Vehicles
Vehicles in the Metro are usually any mode of transport used on train tracks or for quick movement on the surface. They are either manual or auto. Overview There are many different types of mobiles in the Metro each perfected for a specific need. It should be noted that there are two modes of transportation in Moscow, vehicles that were adapted to run off the rail lines in the Post-Apocalyptic Metro System, and those used on the Surface. Armored Vehicles are seen many times in both video games being used by the Red Line, Fourth Reich etc. Manual Most vehicles seen in the Metro are manually pumped for acceleration. They are notable less hard to come by and cheaper to make(hinting at why they are so common). However, that is as far as advantages go as they can't move any faster than you may pump and usually aren't very reinforced. Auto Auto transportation in the metro is much harder to come by. It is seen to most as a tool for a military force, or a rich man. They are tough to acquire and are less common. However, many skilled auto mechanics that survived the Great War of 2013, have adapted engine powered vehicles to the metro rail line. Mechanics also maintain and upgrade a number of pre war vehicles, enabling them to run on the surface. Organized and richer factions such as the Red Line and Hanza are known to be vast suppliers of automatic vehicles. Appearances Metro 2033 *A variety of vehicles with little to no modification are seen, the first one being a hand-pumped railcar carrying Artyom and a group of people out of Exhibition station near the beginning of the game. **The first vehicle seen is on Introduction level where a truck full of Polis Rangers meet Miller and Artyom. *With Bourbon on the level Bridge a large Hanza vehicle is patrolling the opposite track. It has a large searchlight and patrols the area for Bandits before leaving the area. *After Bourbon is killed by the Bandit chief and Artyom meets Khan, they move to the tunnels from the Bandit den and escape in a motorized rail car driven by an internal combustion engine. *When Artyom reaches Nazi territory, a type of armored trolley featuring a raised turret with a machine gun can be seen - there appears to be different versions of this trolley as some features an armor plating to protect the driver while doesn't. This is the type of railcar wherein Artyom and Pavel escape the front line and they are chased by similar models. *Although only 2 are seen in the game (1 functioning, 1 destroyed) the Nazis have built crude tanks out of railcars by fashioning armor out of scrap metal, featuring a rotating turret and working cannon capable of firing explosive rounds. Known as "Panzers", their appearance are an attempt to mimic the Panzer IV tank used extensively by Nazi Germany during World War II. *The Armored Truck is a modified half ton truck operated by the Rangers for ground transportation. First encountered after the Archives, where Ulman and Miller run over a librarian, then along with Artyom they head off to the Church outpost. Later in the vicinity of Ostankino Tower a similar model can be seen with a DShK 12.7mm Machinegun mounted on the back, and a roll cage similar to those on armoured trollies in the metro has been added - in the novel, it is a repurposed Fire Engine. *A train-like engine railcar using a steam engine is operated by the Rangers as a troop carrier through the Metro tunnels on the way to the D6 station. With more than enough space to carry at least 6 soldiers, it is also armed with a flamethrower . *There is also a self powered Automatic Tram inside of D6 Metro: Last Light *Like in Metro 2033 there are a variety of vehicles throughout the game that have little to no modifications, but there are also many that do have modifications. *There is a new ability to drive a railcar called Regina. *On the mission Ashes, Reich Stalkers captured Artyom and the Baby Dark One, and bring them back to the Reich in an armoured truck. *The Red Line's armored train. It first can be seen in Revolution, later the reds use it in the siege of D6 when with incredible speed they simply drive it into on of the platforms of facility with a devastating effect. *Red Line tank. It too appears in the final fight for D6 bunker complex on the other side of the central pit, on another rail platform. Artyom must use the Preved rifle to defeat it. First the axis moving the wheels must be shot, then the two wheels themselves. After fire must be turned to the turret of the gun. *Several boats and rafts in Venice. Fedor is commandeering one with and engine that appears to have been salvaged from a car. Several other boats can be seen, but most of them lacks engine, they are probably rowed. *A windlass raft in Sundown and Nightfall. It utilizes two engines on each end, pulling the raft trough the swamp. *In Metro 2033 one can see BTR's, T90's and various other vehicles stored in D6. Metro Exodus *Hanza have a military jeep which they use to patrol the surface and pick up any outsiders that enter Moscow. *The Aurora is an armoured train that serves as Artyom's mobile base throughout the course of the game's story, with the potential to expand its crew and lengthen the train with new wagons. *Hanza intercept the Aurora with an armored train, similar to the Red Line one that was used in the attack on D6. *In the Volga the fanatics use a hand powered cart to flee after the Aurora enters the area, a similar 3 wheeled cart can be found latter in the Volga on the stretch of track between the terminal and silos where you find the teddy bear. *In some parts of the game, such as areas near the Volga, Artyom can use a rowing boat to traverse deeper waters. *Artyom uses Krest's railcar to pull a wagon to the Aurora. It is later used by Artyom and Alyosha to scout the Valley, but is derailed and falls into a river when a mutated bear causes a landslide. *Artyom and the Rangers hijack a tug boat which they use to infiltrate the Bridge. *Various vehicles can be seen parked in front of the entrance to Yamantau. *In the Caspian Desert, Artyom can use Saul's van to quickly traverse the scorched plain. The van is loaded onto the Aurora and is later fitted with lead sheeting, so Artyom and Miller can drive through the irradiated ruins of Novosibirsk. *The Munai-bailer have a vast armada of armored cars, trucks, buses and ATV's. *Damir and Artyom steal a semi-truck pulling a cistern filled with water. A similar semi-truck is also the Baron's personal vehicle. *The Pirates have access to at least one motorized ship. *An OSKOM tank, very similar to Fourth Reich's Panzer can be seen in the Novosibirsk Metro. *In a flashback caused by ghosts, it is revealed that the military in Novosibirsk used a T-90 to fire at a metro entrance full of civilians. *After his van breaks down, Sam uses a tractor he found to travel the rest of the way to Vladivostok. *The residents of Vladivostok use various improvised watercraft to fish and scavenge, often assembled from salvaged car parts. *Sam uses a motorboat to get around the flooded ruins of Vladivostok. *USS Mayflower, a nuclear submarine in working condition, plays an important role in the Sam's Story DLC. The fate of the vessel depends on the ending. Gallery Ulman.jpg Armored_Truck.jpg 609118227.jpg Metro-ll_venice.png Krests Railcar at Volga.jpg Metro van.png Category:Gear